1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program and, in particular, to an image processing device, an image processing method, and an image processing program which perform, on image data, image quality adjustment processing and resize processing to adjust an image size to a target size, and which output processed image data.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, image quality adjustment processing that creates image quality adjustment parameters on the basis of image processing control information such as Exif (Exchangeable image file format) and PIM (Print Image Matching) information which are added to image data and on the basis of statistical values created by the sampling of image data and performs image quality adjustment on the image data in accordance with the image quality adjustment parameters is known (See JP-A-2002-344989, for example).
When image data are printed or displayed on a display, size adjustment (pixel number conversion) is executed in order to match the print size and display size. A device which executes such size adjustment and image quality adjustment processing preferably performs image quality adjustment on image data of a small data size either before or after size adjustment in order to improve the processing speed.
However, the image quality adjustment parameters created on the basis of the image processing control information and statistical information and so forth are created on the basis of original image data. Hence, when size adjustment is performed prior to image quality adjustment, various parameters with which the expected effects are not obtained are also present among image quality adjustment parameters which assume an original image.